Verlorene Gedanken
by Lennyx
Summary: Hermine und Malfoy werden in ihrem 7. Jahr zu Schulsprechern. Sie hat Stil gewonnen und Malfoy hat seine Meinung über Muggelgeborene geändert. Im Zaubertrankunterricht verliert Hermine ihr Gedächtnis. Was passiert wenn sie vergisst, dass sie Malfoy hasst?
1. Chapter 1

**..:Verlorene Gedanken:..**

Übersetzung von „Finding Lost Memories" von Dramione Fan Übersetzung von Lennyx 

**Einleitung: **Hermine und Malfoy werden in ihrem 7. Jahr in Hogwarts zu den beiden Schulsprechern gewählt. Sie hat im Sommer eine Menge an Stil gewonnen und Malfoy hat seine Meinung über den Unterschied zwischen Muggelgeborenen und Reinblütern geändert. Bei einem fehlgegangenen Zaubertrank verliert Hermine vorübergehend ihr Gedächtnis. Was passiert, wenn sie die Tatsache, dass sie und Malfoy sich hassen, vergisst?

**Disclaimer: **Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**A/N (der Übersetzerin):** Tja, mir lief vor einer Weile diese Geschichte über den Weg. Sie gefiel mir gut; also hab ich Dramione Fan gefragt, ob ich sie nicht übersetzen könnte. Die Originalgeschichte findet ihr hier:

http/ dass es manchmal etwas komisch klingt – aber das war die erste Übersetzung für mich – ich werde mich bessern:D

**A/N der Originalautorin (in Zukunft: A/NOA): **Ich hoffe, ihr mögt die Story. Ich werde versuchen, so bald wie möglich ein neues Update reinzustellen!

**Kapitel 1**

**Im Hogwarts-Express**

Nachdem sie sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedet hatte durchquerte Hermine die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 am Bahnhof King's Cross. Mit einem Mal erschien sie vor dem Hogwarts-Express und ging los um ihre besten Freunde Harry, Ginny und Ron zu finden. Nach etwa 5 Minuten entdeckte sie unverwechselbares rotes Weasley-Haar. Schnell rannte sie zu ihnen und umarmte sie.

„Hey Leute! Ich hab euch wirklich vermisst", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Hey Hermine. Wow, was ist denn mit dir passiert! Du siehst toll aus!" rief Ginny und betrachtete Hermine.

„Tja, ich hab entschieden, meinen Look zu verändern", meinte diese lächelnd.

Es stimmte. Während dem Sommer waren alle Vier erwachsener geworden, aber Hermine am allermeisten. Ihr einst buschiges Haar reichte ihr nun in kleinen Ringellöckchen mit ein paar natürlichen blonden Strähnchen bis zur Mitte des Rückens. Außerdem war sie auch ein wenig gewachsen und ihre Figur hatte sich vollständig und wundervoll entwickelt. Harry und Ron waren in die Höhe geschossen, Ron war nun über 1,85m und Harry ca. 1,80m und ragten vor Hermine hinauf. Die Zwei dachten über sie nicht als mögliche Partnerin, sie betrachteten sie eher als eine Schwester. Ginny hatte immer noch schulterlange Haare, aber ein paar ihrer Pickel waren verschwunden.

„Ich habe klasse Nachrichten", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Was denn?", erwiderte Hermine überrascht.

„Ich wurde zum Quidditch-Kapitän ernannt!"

„Oh Harry, das ist ja toll!", gratulierte sie ihm.

„Ach ja, ich habe auch super Neuigkeiten", grinste sie die anderen an.

„Was?", fragte Ron.

„Ich bin die neue Schulsprecherin!", erwiderte sie, während sie ihren neuen Anstecker herausholte und ihn den Dreien zeigte.

„Wow, das ist wundervoll, Hermine!" Ginny umarmte sie.

„Na ja, es gibt da auch einen kleinen Haken an der Sache." Das Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht.

„Was kann denn daran schlecht sein, Schulsprecherin zu sein!", meinte Harry überrascht.

„Der Schulsprecher", war die kurze Antwort.

Sie waren alle ziemlich schockiert über die Tatsache, das weder Harry noch Ron Schulsprecher geworden waren.

„Was ist denn mit ihm?", fragte Ginny.

„Es ist Malfoy."

„Oh mein Gott – das tut mir echt leid für dich, Hermine. Hoffentlich überlebst du dieses Jahr!" Ron wirkte ehrlich betroffen.

„Na, das hoffe ich auch", scherzte sie.

Dann stiegen die Freunde zusammen in den Zug ein. Endlich fanden sie ein Abteil für sich und schlossen die Tür. Hermine und Ginny setzten sich Harry und Ron gegenüber. Plötzlich schoss Hermine hoch.

„Oh nein", war alles, was sie hervorbrachte, bevor sie wieder aus dem Abteil hinausstürzte.

Sie rannte durch den Zug und kam schließlich zu einer Tür, die offensichtlich zu einem Büro führte und klopfte. Sie trat ein und sah Professor McGonagall auf einem Stuhl an einem kleinen Schreibtisch sitzen, Malfoy auf in einem der zwei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch sitzend.

„Miss Granger, wie schön, dass sie beschlossen haben, uns beizuwohnen", bemerkte McGonagall.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Professor, ich –"

„Nicht weiter schlimm, die einzige verlorene Sache ist Mr Malfoys Geduld", sagte McGonagall und wies Hermine einen Stuhl gegenüber Malfoy zu.

„Nun gut, wie Sie beide wissen, wurden Ihnen die Positionen der beiden Schulsprecher zugeteilt. Tja, die Schule ist sich Ihrer gegenseitigen Abneigung sehr wohl bewusst, doch dieses Jahr werden Sie miteinander auskommen müssen. Ich hoffe, Sie halten sich daran, andernfalls werden Ihnen Ihre Position wieder entzogen und neu ernannt.

Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass Ihnen nun einige Privilegien zustehen, wie zum Beispiel die Befugnis, abends länger auf den Gängen zu bleiben. Außerdem steht Ihnen die Verantwortung zu, festliche Veranstaltungen wie zum Beispiel den Abschiedsball, der am Ende dieses Jahres für die Siebent-Klässler gehalten wird, zu organisieren.

Sie werden sich ein Badezimmer und einen Gemeinschaftsraum teilen, allerdings getrennte Schlafzimmer haben. Es ist Ihnen nicht erlaubt, irgend jemandem das Passwort für Ihre privaten Räume mitzuteilen. Allerdings dürfen Sie natürlich Besucher empfangen, solange diese vor ihrer Ausgangssperre zurück sind", sagte McGonagall und beendete damit ihre Rede.

„Ich muss mir mit dieser Ratte ein Zimmer teilen!", schrie Hermine auf.

„Ich kann sie nicht meinen Gemeinschaftsraum verschmutzen lassen!", empörte sich Malfoy.

McGonagall hustete, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen und brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Schließlich wurden sie wieder still und sie sagte: „Wie ich bereits sagte. Wenn Sie beide nicht zusammenarbeiten und Ihnen werden Ihre Positionen wieder entzogen. Suchen Sie mich bitte nach dem Festmahl in der Großen Halle auf, dann werde ich Ihnen Ihre Zimmer zeigen", beendete sie die Diskussion.

Malfoy und Hermine nickten und verließen schweigend das Büro, um wieder zu ihren Abteilen zurückzukehren.

**A/NOA: **Hey, ich hoffe, euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen! Tut mir Leid, ich weiß es ist ein wenig langweilig aber es wird viel besser! Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich weiterschreibe, dann schreibt mir ne Review. Ich werde sehr bald ein Update on stellen und fleißig weiterschreiben, so lange ich keine Schreibblockade bekomme. Aber das ist eher unwahrscheinlich, weil ich bereits den Roten Faden der Geschichte im Kopf habe.

**Dramione Fan**

**A/N:** So, hier wäre also das erste Kapitel. Ganz ehrlich, ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, wann ich das nächste schreiben werde. Bevor ich sinnlos übersetze, bitte schreibt fleißig Reviews! Im Übrigen existieren bereits die ersten 5 Kapitel der Originalgeschichte. Ach ja: Das hier ist natürlich keine Wort-für-Wort-Übersetzung. Stellt euch nur mal vor, wie das klingen würde. Aber natürlich hab ich nichts an dem Inhalt geändert. Nur an kleinen Stellen habe ich etwas weggelassen – aber nur, weil es auf Deutsch total bescheuert klingen würde und es wirklich (glaubt's mir :D) unbedeutend war.

**LG Lennyx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N (der Übersetzerin):**Sooo – ja, ich weiß, die erste Übersetzung war nicht so doll. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich sie spät abends geschrieben und nur teilweise nochmal durchgelesen schämt sich. Aber diesmal hab ich mir Mühe gegeben, auch meinen eigenen Stil mit reinzubringen! Hoffentlich gefällt euch der auch Vielleicht schreib ich irgendwann Kapitel 1 nochmal neu ...

Ach ja, und danke für die Reviews!

Noch was: Bei der Stelle aus Dracos Sicht sind seine Gedanken _kursiv_ und sein Gewissen **fett**gedruckt!

**Kapitel 1.2**

**Im Hogwarts-Express**

Schließlich kam der Zug zum Stehen, die Schüler schubsten sich gegenseitig hinaus und stiegen in die pferdelosen Kutschen ein. Nach einer Weile erreichten sie das Schloss.

Sie betraten die Große Halle und Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny suchten sich Plätze nebeneinander. Bald darauf belächelten sie die ängstlich wirkenden Erstklässler, die ehrfürchtig darauf warteten, vom Sprechenden Hut in ihre Häuser gewählt wurden. Schon bei deren Anblick erkannten die Freunde, dass es dieses Jahr nur wenige Slytherins geben würde.

Mit einem Mal merkte Hermine die vielen Blicke, die auf ihr ruhten – besonders ein graues Augenpaar fiel ihr auf: Drüben am Slytherin hatte Draco Malfoy sie gerade für ein paar Sekunden angestarrt und dann schnell weggeblickt und ein Gespräch mit Blaise Zabini angefangen.

_Warum starrt er mich an? Ist da irgendetwas in meinem Gesicht!_

Draco beobachtete die Erstklässler, die gerade ihren Häusern zugewiesen wurden, als ihm etwas ins Auge fiel. Hermione redete lächelnd mit Ron, während sie ebenfalls die Auswahl beobachtete. Er betrachtete ihre langen lockigen Haare und ihre rosigen Lippen. Plötzlich guckte sie ihn mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck an und er sah schnell weg als ob er sie nie angeblickt hätte. Er dachte weiter darüber nach, was er da gerade getan hatte und startete eine Art Selbstdiskussion.

_Warum starre ich Granger an! Ich muss meine Gedanken sonst wo gehabt haben!_

**Du weißt warum. Du willst die Wahrheit bloß nicht zugeben!**

_Ach und was sollte die Wahrheit sein?_

**Du magst sie ...**

_Nie im Leben!_

**Oh doch, das tust du – oder warum starrst die sonst an?**

_Ja, warum habe ich sie angestarrt!_

**Weil du sie magst!**

_Ach, halt die Klappe!_

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er seine Gedanken vertreiben.

„Malfoy – hast du Granger angestarrt !" Blaise klang verärgert.

„Nein! Warum sollte ich dieses hässliche Schlammblut auch nur ansehen wollen! Du solltest probieren, zumindest ein Mal zu denken, bevor du sprichst!"

Pansy Parkinson schob Blaise plötzlich aus dem Weg, setzte sich neben Draco und legte ihre Hand auf seine Taille.

„Nutte!", ereiferte sich Blaise, verärgert über die Unterbrechung.

„Ach, halt den Mund, Zabini!", war die kühle Antwort.

Draco hatte das Gefühl sich gleich ergeben zu müssen und wunderte sich, wie er sie je süß gefunden haben konnte.

„Drakey ... Ich hab gehört, was dir Blaise gerade gesagt hat – er hat Recht, du solltest sie besser nicht ansehen – oder dieses Schlammblut wird dafür bezahlen!" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte zu Hermine hinüber, die davon nichts merkte, da sie immer noch mit Ron redete.

„Hör mal zu, Parkinson ... Hör auf damit! Ich mag sie nicht und sie kann mich genauso wenig leiden! Hallo! Wir sind total verfeindet, du Dummblödel!", warf er ihr ärgerlich entgegen.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Drakey. Du liebst mich also noch!" Sie lächelte triumphierend.

„Parkinson, zum letzten Mal. Ich liebe dich **nicht **und ich mag dich noch nicht einmal! Das war noch nie so und wird auch nie so sein!"

Bevor sie irgendetwas erwidern konnte, schubste Blaise sie wieder weg und setzte sich zurück an seinen Platz. Pansy kehrte zu ihrem Platz zurück und Dumbledore begann mit seiner Rede.

_Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts. Willkommen an die, die zurück gekehrt sind und an unsere neuesten Schüler. Wo wir gerade bei den älteren Schülern sind – ich möchte euch die beiden neuen Schulsprecher vorstellen, Mr. Draco Malfoy und Ms. Hermine Granger!_

Die genannten erhoben sich vom Tisch, damit die anderen Schüler sie sehen konnten, während alle applaudierten.

_So wie ihr alle bereits wisst oder zumindest gleich wissen werdet, ist der Verbotene Wald für jeden Schüler strngstens verboten._

Bei diesen Worten glitt sein Blick zu Hermine, Ron und Draco.

_Nun, Mr. Filch hat mich daran erinnert Ihnen zu sagen, dass es eine Liste aller verbotenen Korridore und Räume gibt. Wer sie einsehen möchte findet sie an der Tür zu seinem Büro._

_Nun gut jetzt mit dem ganzen Gerede – haut rein!_

Er lächelte und setzte sich wieder. Als kein Schüler mehr applaudierte erschien das Essen vor ihnen und sie stürzten sich nahezu darauf. Während Hermine sich nur wenig zu Essen auftat, packten Ron und Harry soviel Essen auf ihre Teller, als hätten sie seit Monaten nichts mehr gegessen. Sie lächelte nur still in sich hinein und erblickte dann Ginny, die mit Lavender Brown sprach und kaum mehr aß als sie selbst. Irgendwie hatte sie über den Sommer vergessen, wie köstlich das Festessen doch war.

Endlich, als das Fest vorüber war und Hermine und Malfoy ihre Häuser zu ihren Schlafsälen geführt hatten, zeigte McGonagall ihnen ihre eigenen. Sie führte sie zu einem Portrait eines tanzenden Pärchens. Es sah nach dem Weihnachtsball aus, allerdings einige Jahre früher. Das Mädchen hieß Aurora, de Mann Damien. Sie hatte blonde lockige Haare, die ihr bis zu den Schultern reichten und er hellbraune Haare.

„Nun, wie ich bereits sagte, Sie beide werden sich einen Gemeinschaftsraum und ein Bad teilen. Sie dürfen niemandem Ihr Passwort geben und Ihre Besucher müssen rechtzeitig zurück in ihren Betten sein. Ihr Passwort ist _Einheit_." Das Porträt öffnete sich.

Es gab den Blick frei zu einem Gold und Silber gestrichenem Raum mit einer roten Couch und einem Kuschelsofa. An jeder Wand befand sich eine Tür. Auf der einen war ein Löwe, auf der anderen eine Schlange abgebildet und die Dritte führte zum Bad. Hermine ging direkt in ihr Zimmer, das Rot und Gold gestrichen war. In der Mitte stand ein riesengroßes Himmelbett und in der Ecke befand sich ein Schminktisch. All ihre Sachen waren schon hereingebracht worden, also legte sie sich einfach ins Bett und schlief beinahe sofort ein.

**A/NOA: **So, ich hoffe, euch hat auch dieses Kapitel gefallen! Ich wollte sowohl das Fest als auch die Begegnung mit ihren neuen Schlafsälen zusammenschreiben, aber ich hatte ein paar Zeitprobleme und musste mich beeilen.

Keine Sorge – zwischen den beiden kommt bald ein wenig Romantik! Und ein Sorry an alle PPxDM-Fans, aber ich hasse diese Paarung wirklich und denke, dass Pansy eine schweinsgesichtige Tunte ist. Egal, reviewt bitte!

**Dramione Fan**

**A/N:** Hab noch ne Kleinigkeit zu ergänzen: Im Raum der Schulsprecher musste ich das Original abändern: Eigentlich steht auf den Türen „HG" für Head Girl und „HB" für Head Boy – ja, im Deutschen wäre ja beides SP gewesen, also musste ich mir halt was anderes einfallen lassen.

Mit dem Update hab ich mich beeilt – ich werd aber in nächster Zeit wahrscheinlich nicht so viel Zeit haben. Ich sag mal: Entweder jetzt noch in den Ferien, also diese Woche, oder es dauert ne Weile. Schaun wa ma, wie ich immer zu sagen pflege

**LG Lennyx**


End file.
